


Bên dưới sắc xanh

by annali_dare



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Divergence, Lake Laogai, Light Angst, M/M, POV Third Person
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annali_dare/pseuds/annali_dare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jet biết mình đã chết, nhưng vì sao cái lặng im của của hồ nước vẫn chưa bao bọc lấy hắn và đưa hắn về chốn hư vô hay nơi thiên đàng nào đó? Hắn không nhận ra rằng mình đang níu kéo, để được nhìn thấy khuôn mặt ai đó lần cuối.</p><p>Nhưng rồi hắn cũng dần từ bỏ khi cơn sóng của tuyệt vọng tràn vào tâm trí, chẳng có cách nào Li lại đang ở hồ Laogai cả, phải không?</p><p>Rõ ràng là, cậu luôn biết cách để khiến hắn ngạc nhiên.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bên dưới sắc xanh

**Author's Note:**

> Cuối cùng cũng viết được cái gì đó (tương đối) đàng hoàng cho hai đứa uwu. Inspired by fic “Lời hứa cuối” của 明 , và một trang từ dou Jetko Modern!AU của đại thần Raksasa <3

“Anh sẽ ổn thôi.” Jet nặn ra một nụ cười, những câu chữ của hắn vang lên khẽ khàng nơi đáy hồ Laogai.

 

Từ ngữ trôi khỏi miệng hắn nhưng hắn lại muốn nói nhiều hơn, muốn trấn an họ, bảo họ đi tiếp. Hắn cũng muốn nói điều gì đó với Katara, nói rằng hắn xin lỗi, nói gì đó, điều gì cũng được. Hắn muốn dặn dò những chiến binh tự do của hắn, gia đình hắn, những con người mà hắn đã dành gần một thập kỉ để bảo vệ và che chở.

 

Từ ngữ cứ thế trôi khỏi miệng Jet, trong cơn đau đớn ê ẩm đến điên dại. Vả lại, làm thế nào mà hắn có thể nói ra những lời ấy mà không găm thêm vào họ sự thật rằng hắn sắp ra đi? Hơi thở của Tử thần phả vào gáy hắn – lạnh buốt dù hắn đang vã mồ hôi.

 

Toph nhận ra Jet đang nói dối, hắn biết điều đó. Nhưng con bé vẫn im lặng, chẳng nói gì cả. Trẻ tuổi và mạnh mẽ, con bé đã có thể là một chiến binh Tự do tuyệt vời, dù hắn ngờ rằng công việc đó không phù hợp với con bé, cũng gần như chắc chắc con bé sẽ từ chối điều này. Hừm, giống như ai đó vậy.

 

Tai hắn bắt đầu ong lên, cơ thể hắn rã rời. Hắn không nghe được những lời Longshot và Smellerbee nói với họ, mắt hắn cũng đang mờ dần đi và nhận thức đang trôi tuồn tuột khỏi cơ thể hắn.

 

Jet loáng thoáng nhận ra rằng Aang và những người khác đã rời đi, chỉ còn lại những chiến binh tự do của hắn bên cạnh. Hắn bắt đầu nghĩ về cái chết. Cái chết của hắn.

 

Có Longshot và Smellerbee ở bên hắn khi sự sống đang dần dần rời khỏi cơ thể qua những hơi thở rời rạc này cũng không tệ. Hắn mấp máy môi, cố bảo họ rằng hắn tự hào về họ, rằng hắn muốn họ hãy sống tiếp, sống tốt, tốt hơn hắn đã từng.

 

Chẳng từ nào được thốt ra, nhưng hắn tin họ hiểu điều ấy. Hắn phải tin như vậy.

 

Jet loáng thoáng nghe được tiếng nức nở của Smellerbee, và hắn chợt muốn đổi lấy tất cả mọi thứ mình có để được xoa đầu con bé một cái. Nó sẽ ổn thôi, con bé mạnh mẽ lắm. Và hắn cũng sẽ ổn thôi.

 

Có họ ở bên cạnh là niềm an ủi lớn, nhất là khi hắn biết rằng mình sẽ chẳng còn nhìn thấy ánh mặt trời lần nữa, nhất là khi hắn biết mình sẽ chẳng còn cảm nhận được ánh nắng chảy trên da và ngọn gió mát lành lướt qua trên mặt hắn. Hắn là một chiến binh tự do cơ mà, chết trong một cái hầm ngầm dưới mặt đất ẩm ướt ngột ngạt chẳng phải một điều vui vẻ gì cho cam.

 

Jet muốn được nhìn thấy mặt trời lần nữa, nhưng không, không phải vầng thái dương ở tít trên bầu trời cao ngút ngàn kia. Hắn nghĩ về một mặt trời khác, cũng mang sắc vàng chói rực như lửa đốt, lấp lánh trong đáy mắt kẻ kia, dù nó có ẩn sau một đêm đen tối mịt của những tổn thương và dối trá đi chăng nữa.

 

Chỉ mới mười sáu tuổi, cả hắn và kẻ kia đều mang quá nặng những tổn thương. Nhưng Jet biết, hắn biết, rằng chỉ có riêng mình hắn sẽ mãi mãi kẹt lại ở cái độ tuổi này thôi. Cậu sẽ còn bước tiếp. Rất lâu nữa. Có điều gì đó ở cái lạnh chết chóc đang phả vào cổ hắn nói cho hắn biết, điều gì đó tựa cô đơn.

 

Mười sáu…

 

Hắn không nghĩ mình còn quá trẻ để chết, dù cái tuổi mười sáu ấy của hắn so với tuổi thọ trung bình thì cũng quá đỗi xa xôi đi. Nhưng họ đang ở giữa một cuộc chiến, quên rồi sao? Vậy nên, Jet nghĩ, vứt mẹ nó cái tuổi thọ trung bình ấy đi.

 

Hắn đã từng chứng kiến những đứa trẻ chết khi hẵng còn đang nằm trong nôi, hay trong vòng tay của mẹ mình. Chết cháy, chết ngạt vì khói, vì những vật thể rớt lên người chúng khi ngôi nhà đang sập xuống và bốc cháy. Dưới bàn tay của nhưng tên Hỏa sư tàn bạo và chết tiệt.

 

Nó lại bốc lên rồi, Jet thầm nghĩ. Cái ngọn lửa bỏng cháy của thù hận đã thiêu đốt tâm can hắn cũng như thân xác của cha mẹ. Đứa trẻ ngây thơ và đầy vô tư ấy đã chết cùng cha mẹ và hơn nửa số dân trong làng. Nó chết đi và hắn được sinh ra – một kẻ bị ngọn lửa của thù hận làm cho mờ mắt, thiêu trụi lý trí hắn trong sự tàn bạo và ước muốn trả thù.

 

Jet đè nó xuống, dập đi ngọn lửa lại đang chợt bùng lên ấy, hắn sẽ không để nó nuốt chửng hắn thêm một giây phút nào nữa, hắn muốn chết trong yên bình. Nghĩ về Longshot, Smellerbee, nghĩ về Katara… hắn tự nhủ mình như thế. Và đừng nghĩ về Li, đừng nghĩ về Li, đừng nghĩ về Li…

 

Hắn không nhận ra mắt mình đã nhắm lại từ rất lâu rồi, cho đến khi hơi thở cuối cùng rời bỏ hắn. Nhẹ nhàng và êm ái, linh hồn hắn rời khỏi cơ thể, vươn lên và vươn lên mãi, huớng về nơi cao xanh kia.

 

Vượt qua căn hầm tối om và ngột ngạt, Jet nhận ra mình đang nằm lọt trong lòng một sắc xanh trong thăm thẳm của nước hồ Laogai. Sắc xanh lam êm dịu, bình yên, vỗ về tâm hồn hắn trong một giai điệu an yên. Mặt trời chói lọi ở trên cao, ít ra thì hắn còn có thể nhìn thấy nó lần cuối trước khi linh hồn hắn chìm hẳn vào sự mênh mông của mặt nước. Hắn sắp được trở về với cha mẹ mình.

 

Họ sẽ như thế nào nhỉ? Đã tám năm rồi, những đường nét trên khuôn mặt họ cũng đã mờ dần trong trí nhớ Jet. Tám năm ấy của hắn nào có được bình yên. Nó vội vã, ngông cuồng và đầy khắc nghiệt. Hắn chật vật tìm cách sống sót, tìm cách đánh trả, tìm cách giành lại những gì hắn mất.

 

Nhưng mọi chuyện rồi sẽ ổn thôi, phải không?

 

Jet biết mình đã chết, nhưng vì sao cái lặng im của của hồ nước vẫn chưa bao bọc lấy hắn và đưa hắn về chốn hư vô hay nơi thiên đàng nào đó. Hắn không nhận ra rằng mình đang níu kéo, để được nhìn thấy khuôn mặt ai đó lần cuối. Nhưng rồi hắn cũng dần từ bỏ khi cơn sóng của tuyệt vọng tràn vào tâm trí, chẳng có cách nào Li lại đang ở hồ Laogai cả, phải không? Rõ ràng là, cậu luôn biết cách để khiến hắn ngạc nhiên.

 

Một vật thể đang chìm dần xuống hồ nước, đánh động mọi thứ xung quanh. Jet nhìn chằm chằm vào chiếc mặt nạ của Thanh linh, màu xanh của nó khiến sắc xanh của hồ nước trở nên nhạt nhòa hơn trước. Một mảng ký ức xưa cũ gợi lên trong hắn.

 

Thanh linh là một truyền thuyết, một huyền thoại nho nhỏ trong khu vực, được đám phiến quân truyền miệng cho nhau. Hắn từng nghe những câu chuyện về kẻ đeo chiếc mặt nạ ấy – can đảm và phi thường. Hắn nhớ mình từng ngưỡng mộ kẻ ấy, kẻ xuất hiện nhan nhản trên những tờ giấy da với thông báo truy lùng của Hỏa quốc, chưa một lần bị bắt giữ. Và giờ, ở đây, khi trực tiếp ngắm nhìn nó, một cảm giác quen thuộc khẽ vang lên trong hắn. Đột nhiên sự bình yên của hồ nước đã chẳng còn quan trọng, hắn vươn mình lên về phía hai bóng người bên trên hắn, về kẻ vừa thả chiếc mặt nạ xuống nước. 

 

Hắn nhận ra thanh song kiếm khoác sau lưng, bộ trang phục đen của Thanh linh ấy, và hắn cũng nhận ra, vết sẹo trên khuôn mặt cậu. Vết sẹo ửng đỏ trong ánh mặt trời rực rỡ, nổi bật và chẳng thể nào nhầm lẫn, và rồi khuôn mặt của Li hiện lên rõ ràng trong tầm mắt hắn. Nếu linh hồn hắn còn có thể hít lấy không khí, hắn thề rằng mình vừa nghẹt thở.

 

Bằng một cách nào đó, Li mang một sắc xanh đẹp đẽ – lặng yên, trầm tĩnh – và ẩn chứa sau mặt nước ấy là bóng đêm thăm thẳm của những tổn thương và đau đớn, là một đại dương sẵn sàng dậy sóng, đầy nguy hiểm. Nhưng cậu đồng thời cũng là màu đỏ rừng rực cháy, của những bốc đồng và đam mê, là một Hỏa sư đáng nguyền rủa, kẻ sỡ hữu trong tay ngọn lửa tàn bạo để thiêu rụi kẻ khác.

 

Bằng một cách nào đó, Li vừa là tất cả những gì hắn đấu tranh để trở thành, và tất cả những gì hắn đấu tranh để chống lại. Bằng một cách nào đó, Li vừa đại diện cho tất cả những điều hắn mong muốn, khát khao và tất cả những gì hắn căm hận.

 

Nhưng dù sao thì hắn cũng vậy mà, phải không? Hắn là kẻ nhân danh cái tốt, nhưng đã từng làm biết bao điều tội lỗi chẳng kém kẻ hắn chống lại.

 

Họ đều là hai kẻ lạc lối, hai kẻ ngoài cuộc, trơ trọi giữa cuộc đời này. Có lẽ những gì hắn nói với cậu trước đây vẫn chẳng sai. Có lẽ, hắn chẳng biết câu chuyện của cậu, những điều cậu đã trải qua.

 

Hắn nợ cậu một lời xin lỗi.

 

Tôi sẽ trả nó, Li – lời xin lỗi dành cho cậu. Nếu có thứ gọi là kiếp sau.

 

——————–

 

Zuko từ bỏ chiếc mặt nạ, từ bỏ những thù hận và để Hỏa quốc lại sau lưng. Cậu từ bỏ cuộc đời trước đây của mình lại nơi đáy hồ Laogai xanh thăm thẳm ấy. Và cậu không biết – trong một khoảng thời gian dài, cậu sẽ không biết – rằng cũng có một kẻ đã trút hơi thở cuối cùng, bỏ lại cuộc sống ở phía dưới mặt nước xanh.


End file.
